


Into The Future

by nobodyzhuman



Series: To Better Days [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie messes with time, Desperation, Everyone is Dead, F/M, M/M, Magic, Pre-Slash, Prequel to Headed to a better future but should be read after, Silas is evil, Time Travel, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: “He said the chances where slight.” The vampire said.She slammed her hands on the table. “Slight! There is a chance that this spell with bind them to closely. A slight chance that we.” She pointed to him and then back at herself, “Will be ripping away their freedom. Their choice. You brother and my husband!” Her voice broke as she started crying. “My god, we aren’t only playing with time we are playing with fate and their hearts. This binding could make them…” She trailed off.He knew the argument and he knew how she was feeling. He had gone over it so many times in his head since they figured out who they were sending back and that they were binding them together. He felt guilty about the possible side effects it could cause his brother. But if he could save his whole family they he was willing to risk those side effects."Witch, we need to move. If we stay here much longer Silas people will find out. We have to remain hidden until you can perform you’re spell.”





	Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I started this probably almost at the beginning of Headed To A Better Future. I needed something to explain who sent them back in time and why. And I had no real plans to address this in the story because the future would change so there really was no way for them to get all the information. However I really wanted to readers to know why.

 

The witch stood in a dark room. The only light in the room came from scattered burned down candles. The room had no windows and there was a smell in the air the hinted she was underground. She stood over a large table; it was covered in herbs, bowls, and bits and pieces of different things. A number of large books were spread out in-between the mess of her supplies. At the center of the table sat a single piece of paper, on it was a hand written spell. The witch had been staring at that same piece of paper for a good half hour.

 

Her face showed worry as did her hands. She kept moving them towards the paper like she was going to grab it, then she would pull her hand back as if she changed her mind.

 

“It will work.” A man’s voice said from the corner of the dimly light room. The witch didn’t jump. Years of go that voice or the sudden appearance would have startled her but in the last few years she had become used to both.

 

“We can’t be sure. It’s a combination of to many spells put together by me and a ghost.” She huffed and turned to look at the man. “What if after everything we fail.” Her voice cracked and her body gave a slight tremble.

 

The man looked terrible. His hair was short but tousled; there was some hanging over his face showing a slight curl.  His shirt hung loose and was ripped in a number of places. 

 

“How long before they find us?” The witch asked. She knew better then to ask him if he was alright or to ask if he succeeded in buying them the time they needed. He wouldn’t be here if he hadn’t and he always said he was fine even if he was bleeding.

 

“An hour.” He replied moving closer.

 

He could see her nervousness and doubt but there was a confidence that she lacked years ago, when she was young and unsure of her power.  She had grown into herself a lot in the last few years. He wouldn’t say he was proud but he was impressed. He always liked power though he preferred it in his hands not someone else’s.

 

“So.” The witch stated talking again moving around her table. “Are you sure we can’t just send one? Two requires more power and effort and time. One would be better.” She looked at the man, “Safer.”

 

He sighed. They had been over this to many times already.

 

“We need them both back. To know what is going to happen. We need them together. Sending one back will just cause whomever confusion and waste time. They will understand better working together.  We have been over this witch. Just do it.” He let a hint of annoyance show in his voice but no real malice. He hadn’t truly meant her harm in a while.

 

She rolled her head and glared at him. A piece of the old her showing through.

 

He gave a small smile.

 

“Relax witch, you can do this. You have to do this. It is the only way to save my family and your wayward friends.”

 

She knew that. This was it. They were at the end, they had spent so much time fighting back and then running but Silas and his army was closing in. After 5 years they were the only two left and this was her last chance to fix everything they had destroyed, everything she had lost.

 

She had lost so much. They had been so young so sure that they were right and that they could beat any enemy that came after them. So they ignored the warnings and did what they wanted.  They should have listened to Kol.

 

She still remembers that night.

 

_“I’m going to burn this house to the ground. And then when you try to flee for your lives I will kill you both without blinking.” Klaus swore._

_She stood just far enough away that she couldn’t hear whatever Jeremy said back. And she knew it was Jeremy she could hear just enough to know it was him speaking instead of Elena._

_“You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids. I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up. But now I’m just going to watch you burn instead.”_

_Using magic she dropped him. She needed to get them out of here and away from the very pissed off hybrid._

_She walked past Klaus as he grunted out in pain. “Invite him in.” Her friends looked confused, but they trusted her. So Jeremy invented the vampire in._

_She got him trapped in the living room. She remembers listening to him rant. Her standing there just out of his reach, she felt nothing but angry. No remorse for the fact his just lost his brother. After all he was a monster in her eyes, not someone capable of feeling sorrow._

_Then they left._

 

She spent a lot of time later on wondering how things would have changed if instead of killing him or fighting against the originals, if they had listened. Kol had been so sure that Silas was not someone to fuck with. But Elena wanted the cure. Shaking her head, she pushed down those thoughts and the memories. Now wasn’t the time to get lost in the what if’s or the past.

 

She looked back at her spell. It had taken over 2 years to piece together, and had taken so many different spells for a number of different books and many witches.

 

“Are you worried about the ramifications?” She asked the vampire.

 

“We won’t even remember any of this.” Was all he said back.

 

“I know.” She sighed. “But we are messing with so much. Not only are we sending them back but we are tying them together. We have no idea what the consequences will be.” She was facing him again. The spell was complete; there was no need to keep going over it.

 

“It is necessary to tie them together so that they go back together, you where the one that figured that out.” He moved away from the wall, when he was close enough he grabbed her shoulders and held her eye. “It is always safer to tie them together so my brother doesn’t do anything stupid like kill a certain human.” She knew all this, she was just panicking. “You said the binding spell with guarantee that he wouldn’t hurt him.

 

She shrugged his arms off.

 

“And what about the possible side fact Kol mentioned.” She heard the vampire sigh. Yet another surprise to her, was when she found out Jeremy had been speaking to Kol’s ghost. How and why he had initiated the conversations she never learned but without the two of them, this plan, their last hope never would have happened.

 

“He said the chances where slight.” The vampire said.

 

She slammed her hands on the table. “Slight! There is a chance that this spell with bind them to closely. A slight chance that we.” She pointed to him and then back at herself, “Will be ripping away their freedom. Their choice. You brother and my husband!” Her voice broke as she started crying. “My god, we aren’t only playing with time we are playing with fate and their hearts. This binding could make them…” She trailed off.

 

He knew the argument and he knew how she was feeling. He had gone over it so many times in his head since they figured out who they were sending back and that they were binding them together. He felt guilty about the possible side effects it could cause his brother. But if he could save his whole family they he was willing to risk those side effects.

 

“Witch, we need to move. If we stay here much longer Silas people will find out. We have to remain hidden until you can perform you’re spell.”

 

She just nodded and started gathering everything she needed for the spell. She left everything else. They wouldn’t need any of it every again. Tonight they would either pull this off or die, They were out of hiding places and she would have to remove the protection spells she had placed on them to preform tonight’s spell. Leaving them open for Silas.

 

Once she had everything packed up they made they were out of the house. She looked back and closed her eyes. Taken a deep breath she waved her hand and the building in front of her caught fire. They would let it burn to destroy any clues as to what they were up too.

 

She knew where they were heading. It was a bluff that Damon had picked out. It was surrounded by trees on one end and water on the end. It had a clear open area where tonight’s full moon would shine clearly.  It was a few miles away and they would walk it.

 

As she walked she thought back to when they first noticed something was wrong. Everyone thought Stefan had just left because Elena and Damon where together. But as the days and weeks went by Damon started to get annoyed that his little brother hadn’t called and Elena started to worry that something else was wrong.

 

Then Silas appeared. Jeremy knowing it wasn’t Stefan. Unfortunately even after they knew that it was Silas they never could find Stefan. And Silas never shared if he was the cause of his disappearance. Damon had been so angry. He threatened every witch he could get his hands on none could find his brother.

 

It took Elena pulling him back and telling him that Stefan wouldn’t want him killing people just because they couldn’t find him. Damon continued to look for his brother over the years but never did find him.

 

Over the next year they fought Silas with everything they had. But he slowly gathered people to his side. He wanted everything. He had spent so long imprisoned that he wanted to try everything to own everything. Silas had plans to rule the world or at least as much of it as he could. He didn’t care if magic came out to the world. He wanted everyone to bow down to him. And as time went on he got more powerful and more people joined him.

 

It was easier for cowards to join him and stay alive under his laws then to fight back and die. Witches were the first to join him. Wanting to learn from him and share in his power. Then word got around that he was better than a vampire. He needed blood and could compel people but he wasn’t trapped by the sun or bloodlust. He offered the vampires a way out for under the Originals vampires.  He could bind vampires to him giving them more control and free them from of the sun.

 

So of course vampires started flocking to him. Only to eventually find that by binding themselves to him they gave him their free will. The magic Silas used created sire bounds. So any vampire that went to his side stayed on his side, the wolves where the last to join him, and they only went because Silas promised to stop having his vampires and witches slaughter them.

 

Of course at the beginning there where plenty of people willing to fight back, Bonnie and her friends being front and center, after all they freed him so it was their responsibility to stop him. They kept getting in his way, they stopped every plan of his they could. They felt like they were making a difference saving people, keeping their town safe.

 

Until he came for Elena.

 

_They were at the boarding house, planning their next move against Silas. Bonnie sitting cuddled against Jeremy while Elena and Damon argued over the right play, Matt and Tyler where out doing rounds making sure their area was safe. It had felt so normal just sitting in the room listen to the two fight, then the windows shattered causing everyone to duck. Bonnie remembered looking up when she heard chanting. In walked Silas and a small group of witches, all of which were chanting some spell._

_Bonnie and Jeremy raced to their feet as did Elena and Damon._

_“You seem to enjoy causing me problems. Consider this a warning.” Silas said and looked at the witch on his right. The young women raised her hand causing Damon to fly across the room. Jeremy lunged trying to get to his sister but he slammed into a barrier._

_Bonnie closed her eyes and tried taking it down but she was outnumbered. Her eyes where closed when she heard Jeremy scream._

_When she had opened her eyes, Silas held Elena’s heart in his hand. The man said nothing after that just left._

 

It should have broken them, that should have been the end of it. But Jeremy stepped up. His angry at losing his last bit of family, caused him to want to fight back even more. So, they gathered around him, and with him came a chance. Because Jeremy did something that none of them would have dreamed of doing, he reached out to the Originals.

 

She still doesn’t know how he had done it. One day they had been fighting, Jeremy had gone out the night before and hadn’t returned. They all feared the worst but then they showed up, fighting on their side with Jeremy in tow.

 

This lead to one of a few false hopes that they could win. Silas had not been prepared face both groups fighting as one. With the combined strength and skills, they managed to push back. They even for a while won back their small town. Unfortunately, a year later they lost Rebekah.

 

_They had all been so shocked. It was a normal die, fighting Silas’s army of witches and his own created vampires, vampires that didn’t have to fear dying if an original died. Rebekah and Matt fighting together and then a witch started chanting and suddenly Rebekah wasn’t moving, she stood still mouth open eyes locked on Matt. Terror on her face and then suddenly she was desiccating and then she crumbled turned to dust._

_Tyler had to drag Matt away. Poor Matt, she remembered hearing him scream Rebekah’s name over and over again. She had ended up putting him to sleep, once they reached their hide out. She remembers Elijah’s face when Tyler told him what happened. Over that next week, the Mikelson’s annihilated Silas’s army._

 

These attacks while worked to relieve some of the brothers angry, only caused Silas to work harder at destroying them. Of course, like every time before, once they got ahead and thought they had a chance they were struck with a devastating blow.

 

Elijah’s death.

 

She could still see the guilt on Jeremy’s face.

 

_Jeremy and Elijah had been out on a run for supplies, both blood for the vampires and food for everyone else.  Jeremy had come in the door alone covered in blood. He had collapsed once in the door. Klaus was the first to reach him. She had followed running to him. Begging him to be okay. His stomach had been ripped apart. Tyler later said it had been wolves, more people joining Silas instead of fighting against him. Klaus forced blood down Jeremy’s throat to heal him._

_When Jeremy had finally work up, he told them that Silas had a white oak stake. And he cried. None of them had seen him cry since they lost Elena. He rambled on and on about how it had been his fault. He picked the building to scavenge for food. They had been ambushed. Wolves a whole pack. Elijah told him to run that he could survive a werewolf bite. So, he tried running but the wolves got him. Then Elijah was over him protecting him. Neither of them saw the vampire with the stake until it was sticking out of Elijah._

 

To many deaths she had to see, to many friends gone all because of one power hungry man. But that would all end tonight. They finally had a plan. Something that no matter how powerful and smart Silas was he would never see coming.

 

As she followed that last living Original, it had taken two years to get all the pieces into place. Kol had been adamant on the timing. She just hoped that it worked.

 

As they reached their destination, she got to work. Taking out the three-viles filled with blood, Elijah, Jeremy, and Klaus’s, and a bag of ashes. She cringed, she didn’t know how Klaus had gotten Kol’s ashes but she knew it hadn’t been easy.  As she set everything down and placed it were she needed, her complain walked around her pour a circle of salt.

 

Neither spoke.

 

The sky cracked as a storm built. She breathed in a deep breath and started working.

 

She mixed the ashes and blood into a large bowl. Then she started chanting, it was some dead language she didn’t understand but Kol said it was the best chance of Silas not understanding.

 

As if her thoughts had summoned the man, she heard sounds and yelling as the group they had been avoiding slowly started making its way into the clearing.

 

“Don’t Stop!” The original demanded.

 

So she didn’t. She kept chanting ignoring the fighting she heard going on around her. Ignoring the smooth voice of Silas as he taunted Klaus.

 

Then she felt it, it was like a thread reaching out to her, and slowly three other’s wrapped around it.

 

Wait that wasn’t right, only two where suppose to intertwine.

 

“KLAUS!” She shouted, and suddenly the vampire was inside her circle.

 

“What?” He growled.

 

“Something is wrong!” She cried out as the power built.

 

“Explain…Fast!”

 

She could hear the other’s pounding at her barrier, she wandered how long it would hold.

 

“Its connection all of you.” Lightning flashed over the heads, striking a tree near them and she knew that this was it, all or nothing she either let the spell bind all of them or stopped it.

 

She looked at Klaus the question in her eyes.

 

He nodded and she let the threads finish binding together.

 

She had not expected the blow-back, but suddenly it was like a bomb went off in their small area. Everyone was thrown off their feet and thrown back.

 

Silas and Klaus were the first to their feet. Each ready to face off.

 

“What have you done?” Silas demanded.

 

But he couldn’t see it, the world around him started to become fuzzy as if it was unfocused, and Bonnie smiled. It worked they had done it, they had bought themselves a second chance.

 

She walked up to Klaus all her fear gone and took his hand. The man who was once her enemy looked at her and they shared a smile, Silas growled and tried to through magic at them but nothing happened. Slowly around him, his people started fading and disappearing.

 

“What?” The man finally seemed to notice something was horribly wrong as he looked around, but it was too late, as the man started to fade, he looked terrified and for the first time in so long Bonnie laughed.

 

As the nothingness closed in around them, Bonnie and Klaus shared smile, “We won.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
